


Living Happily Ever After

by Mindiangrowl



Series: Happily Ever After [3]
Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindiangrowl/pseuds/Mindiangrowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Mindy's life together , all that comes with marriage and raising their children. future fic, sequel to Steps Toward Happily Ever After.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Middle of The Night Parenting

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a continuation of my Dandy Story Steps To Happily Ever After, and this first chapter is a sorta continuation of my story "baby names", the overall story probably wont be very linear unless I specify, but will be connected random marriage and kids moments,enjoy. Special thanks to my beta robinbrowneyes1975, for her excellent editing skills, you can follow her on tumbler : redrobin2175.

 

_2 am feedings (Danny)_

"Danny...Danny...babies...up...go," Mindy muttered, nudging Danny when she heard the cries of their infants through the baby monitors.

"Huh, what? No, Min, it's your turn...you go," Danny said, groggily lifting his head off his pillow then placing it back down.

"No, I fed them last time, it’s your turn. Get your lazy ass up and feed our children, so I can go back to sleep!" Mindy said, hitting him with her pillow.

"Ow, alright, ok, I'm going, I'm going," Danny said, dragging himself out of bed. He made his way to the kitchen, grabbing two bottles of Mindy's breast milk and heating them up.

He then dragged himself over to the nursery. He scooped up Chloe who immediately stopped crying and smiled at the scent and comfort of her father holding her. Robbie was up, but was lying quietly in his bassinet; he didn't cry much, which the doctor said was normal. Danny knew though that if he was awake, and had stopped crying, he probably just needed a diaper change. Chloe, though, would keep on crying till she was fed and full, which is why he tended to her first.

"It's alright, it's alright, Bambina, Daddy's got ya," Danny said, holding her and placing the bottle in her mouth. Chloe happily sucked, quickly draining the full bottle. He burped her then placed her back in her bassinet. He then reached down and picked up his son. Robbie also offered his dad a smile as Danny checked and changed his diaper. He whimpered a little afterwards, and Danny retrieved the second bottle which Robbie slowly sucked. He walked over to one of the rocking chairs his Ma had bought them, and sat down while his son slowly drank. Danny yawned as he placed his changed, fed, and burped son back into his bassinet. He took a moment just to look down at both of them. He ruffled Robbie's brown curls, before laying a kiss down on the infant’s head. Walking over to Chloe, he did the same to her fuller curls, before placing a kiss on her forehead.

Just as reluctantly as he had dragged himself out of bed, he dragged himself away from his sleeping children and back to his bed. Surprisingly, he found Mindy awake and waiting for him. He knew she always slept better with him next to her.

"Did they fall back asleep? Did Chloe give you any trouble?" Mindy asked with a yawn.

"Yeah, no, they're good. Come here," Danny said, sliding back into the bed and gently pulling Mindy closer to him, wrapping her in his arms. She sighed contently and drifted back to sleep. Just like he had done with his children, he placed a kiss on his wife's head before drifting off to sleep himself.

 

* * *

 

_2 am feedings (Mindy)_

Mindy heard the familiar sounds of her babies' cries. She sighed, yawned and dragged herself out of bed. It was her turn to do the 2 a.m. feeding. She was still on maternity leave, but since she had most of the day shifts with the twins, while Danny had appointments at the practice, she was exhausted. Who knew twins were going to be so much work? No doubt she loved Chloe and Robbie, but she hadn't been this sleep deprived since residency. Retrieving the breast milk she'd pumped before going to bed, she heated up two bottles, knowing Robbie would want to be fed soon after his sister.

Walking into the nursery and picking up her daughter, Mindy instantly forgot about her sleep deprivation. The little crying angel had Mindy wrapped around her finger. Mindy figured this was what it felt like for Danny, when he'd first fallen in love with her. She placed the bottle in the infant’s mouth, watching her greedily suck at it. Danny joked that Chloe had her mother’s appetite, which Mindy did not find very funny. She would never admit it out loud to Danny, but he was right, their daughter did love to eat as much as she did. Robbie ate just as much as his sister, but, unlike his sister, he took his time with his meals.

Mindy burped Chloe, changed her diaper, and then placed her back into her bassinet. Picking up her son, the baby cooed at her. She knew Robbie loved his father, but he'd only offer Danny a smile, while he always cooed at Mindy. 

"Hey there, handsome. Ready to eat?" Mindy asked, smiling down at her son before putting the bottle in his mouth. She walked over to the rocking chair and sat down. She turned when she heard a noise behind her to see Danny rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He walked over to her.

"I've got him. You should go back to bed. I don't have any deliveries till the afternoon," Danny said, reaching for his son. He knew Mindy had had a tough day with the twins earlier because Chloe had been fussy.

"No, Danny, it's ok. I'm alright," Mindy said, smiling at her husband before then returning her attention to Robbie.

"Can I just sit with you then?" Danny asked.

"Of course, Babe," Mindy said with another smile. Danny took a seat in the other rocking chair next to her. He just watched her watching and feeding their son. Mindy holding either of their children was a sight he never grew tired of.  Robbie finished up his bottle, and Danny offered to change him before placing him back in his crib. The two then made their way back to their bedroom.  They collapsed on the bed, snuggled up against each other, and quickly fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Sick Kiddies (Danny&Mindy)

"Mommy, Daddy, I don't feel so good," Four-year-old Chloe said, walking into her parents’ bedroom, and over to her father’s side of the bed. It was the middle of the night, but Danny and Mindy instantly awoke at the sound of their daughter.

"What wrong, Chlo? Come here," Danny said, lifting her up onto their bed, while Mindy turned on the light.

"My tummy hurts..." Chloe said, her hand on her stomach, and lying down next to her father. Danny put his hand on her head.

"She feels a little warm," Danny said turning to Mindy. Mindy quickly got up and grabbed the children's thermometer from the medicine cabinet. She handed it to Danny, and then went to go check on Robbie. Robbie looked like he was sweating; he had his hand on his stomach and was moaning in his sleep. She quickly scooped him up and re-entered her bedroom.

"Robbie's sick, too," Mindy said.

"Chloe has a really high fever; I think we should take them to the hospital," Danny said. Mindy gently placed Robbie on the bed next to his sister before running and grabbing coats and shoes for her and Danny. Danny said some soothing words to Chloe, before grabbing shoes and jackets for the kids from the twin’s room. They then rushed off to the hospital.

* * *

 

Later

Once at the hospital the doctors got the twins situated with the right medicines and fluids to reduce their fevers as well as fight off the stomach bug they'd contracted. Mindy stood in between the two hospital beds, one hand comforting Chloe by ruffling her hair and the other holding onto Robbie's hand. Danny sat in a chair in between the two hospital beds holding  a book.

"Daddy, can you do the voices, like you do when Mommy's sick?" Chloe, who was holding brown bear, asked.

"Yeah, do the funny Uncle Jeremy voice, Daddy." Robbie chimed in, his other hand wrapped securely around Mr. Neck.

"Alright, funny Uncle Jeremy voice, coming right up," Danny said then began to read the children's favorite nursery rhymes book in his bad English accent.

 "Jack and Jill went up the hill..." Danny continued to read.

Mindy smiled as her husband and best friend read their children to sleep. She was so lucky to not only have Danny Castellano as her partner and best friend, but as the wonderful father of their two children. Her heart beat with love at how much he, and her little family meant to her. Even with her young children in the hospital, she couldn't help but smile and giggle as Danny read. This, all of it, the ups and downs, and she was sure there would be more to come, was the true meaning of living happily ever after, and she couldn't wait to live it all.


	2. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter. Danny and Mindy are going out for the first time since the twins were born. Robbie and Chloe are six months old, enjoy. Special thanks to my beta robinbrowneyes1975 for editing this chapter.

"So, the emergency numbers are all on the fridge. Chloe's eaten already, but Robbie won’t be hungry for another 30 minutes or so. They've both been changed, but will probably need another one before they go down for the night. If Chloe gets fussy, put on the music mix I put on the kitchen counter. It should calm her right down. When they're ready for bed, make sure Chloe has Brown Bear, she won’t sleep without him, and that Robbie has Mr. Neck. Am I forgetting anything? I feel like I'm forgetting something. Danny, what am I forgetting?!" Mindy said, running around their condo.

"Min, it's fine. That's everything. We're leaving them in capable hands. We should go now or we'll lose our reservation," Danny replied.

"Right, you're right. Maybe, maybe, we should do this another night. I could have sworn Robbie sniffled earlier," Mindy said, ready to send Betsy home and cancel the whole evening.

"That was nothing. He's fine. They’re gonna be fine. I'm gonna miss them too, but we deserve a night out."

"Don't worry, Dr. L, Dr.C. They'll be fine. Go enjoy your night out," Betsy said. She was so excited the doctors had chosen her to watch the infants.

"Thank you, Betsy, we appreciate it. Come on, Min."

"Thank you. We'll call to check in in about an hour, so keep your phone close," Mindy said as Danny practically pushed her out of the door.

"You look gorgeous by the way," Danny whispered in her ear, once they were out in the hallway, while subtly grabbing her butt. Mindy had been running around the condo after she'd gotten dressed, while he was busy changing the twins, so they hadn't had a moment alone for him to compliment her until now.

"Danny!" Mindy said, but couldn't help but smile. She loved when her husband made his voice all gravelly like that. She was this close to tackling him in the hallway and having sex with him in the elevator, but then they'd definitely miss their reservation.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Mindy said with a flirtatious smile, before entangling her hands with his.

They rode down the elevator, hands still enclosed. Once in the lobby, Danny went to hail a cab, while Mindy stayed inside. It was the middle of winter so temperatures were pretty low. Danny signaled to Mindy that they had a cab and she joined him outside. He opened the door for her, then joined her once she was sitting comfortably. Mindy loved that even after three years of marriage Danny was still chivalrous and romantic. When they'd first met, she would have never thought that Danny Castellano could be romantic.

They arrived at the restaurant, one of Mindy’s favorite Thai places. They ordered their food. Danny tried to make conversation, but Mindy kept looking at her phone, as if it would ring any second. She was checking Facebook to make sure Betsy wasn't posting any statuses, or tweeting when she was supposed to have her full attention on the twins.

"Min, are you listening?"

"What? No, sorry, Babe. I guess I'm having a little separation anxiety. Like, what if they are crying their little hearts out right now because I'm not there to hold them?" Mindy said.

"Min, come on. They're fine. If there is anything wrong Betsy will call us," Danny said, touching her hand with his from across the table.

"Do you think something is going to go wrong? Oh my god, what if they get sick? We have to go back. We have to go back now!" Mindy said, panicking.

"Mindy! Come on, this is supposed to be about us spending alone time together." Danny said, snapping her out of it.

"Sorry, I know I'm acting irrational. I never understood those mothers who freaked out over being away from their kids for like thirty minutes. I'm totally turning into one of those moms. Danny, don't let me turn into one of those moms. Teach me your ways. How are you so calm?" Mindy asked.

"Calm? Min, I'm as freaked out as you are. I miss them so much. I'm worried about them too, but one of us has to be the logical parent in this marriage."

"Exsqueeze me?"

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do, and I'm sorry. Let’s just enjoy our dinner out. I promise to try not to freak out anymore, and just enjoy our alone time together without screaming babies, stinky diapers, or spit up," Mindy said, taking a deep breath and smiling at her husband.

"Good," Danny said patting her arm one more time before sipping his wine. Mindy sipped hers too, and relaxed for the rest of the dinner.

After dessert, the couple went for a stroll, holding hands and smiling. Mindy glanced at her phone, seeing it was time to check in with Betsy. She decided to wait a little as she enjoyed her walk with her husband. They were coming up on a park bench and Danny motioned for them to sit.

"Go ahead. Call Betsy to check in. I know you want to," Danny said.

"How'd you know?" Mindy asked.

"Cause as much as I love walking with you, I'd like to hear how they're doing, too," Danny admitted. Mindy gave him a quick kiss before pulling out her phone and dialing Betsy's cell.

"Hello."

"Hey, Betsy, how are they doing? Chloe giving you any trouble?" Mindy asked, then put the phone on speaker.

"Hi, Dr.L. They're great. I fed Robbie. Chloe got a little fussy, but the music helped. She fell asleep after that. Robbie's drifting off right now," Betsy said, speaking softly.

"Let me talk to her," A voice in the background said.

"Who is that Betsy? Did you bring a boy over? We told you no guests!" Danny said, taking the phone from Mindy.

"No, Dr. C. It's me, Morgan, the nurse from Schulman & Associates," Morgan said.

"Morgan, we know who you are. What the hell are you doing there?!" Mindy said, taking the phone back from Danny.

"I'm helping Betsy babysit, duh!" Morgan said.

"Dr.L, Dr.C, I promise I didn't invite him over, he just showed up. He had a key and just walked in. I was just about to tell you he was here, once I put Robbie in his crib, I swear it." Betsy said, panicked.

"That's, it's ok Betsy. We believe you. Morgan, what the hell!?" Mindy said .

"Well as their godfather, who better to baby sit? I knew you guys were going out tonight, and I was waiting for a phone call. I got tired of waiting and came over. I figured as a nurse, I could be extra protection for the twins well being and safety."

"Are you kidding me? You're not their godfather, Richie and Rishi are!" Danny said. This wasn't the first time he'd had to tell Morgan that.

"Anyway, they're both asleep. They're doing great, so get back to your romantic evening, I've got everything covered. We'll see ya in a little bit," Morgan said, then hung up.

"Morgan, Morgan! Dammit, I told you we shouldn't have gone out tonight!" Mindy said, hitting Danny.

"Ow, hey, Min. Stop. Calm down! Morgan's harmless. The twins are asleep. Betsy is still there. They’ll be fine."

"You're right. You’re right. I’m sorry I hit you, Babe. I just…how did he even get a key?" Mindy said.

"It's Morgan. Who knows?" Danny said, shaking his head.

They continued their walk and then decided to pick up some donuts from her favorite bakery, before hailing a cab and making their way home. They found Morgan asleep on the couch, while Betsy sat reading. The baby monitors sat on the coffee table. They thanked Betsy, paid her, then sent her on her way home. They decided not to wake Morgan, and also forgo a lecture in the morning. If anything had gone wrong with the twins, it would have been good to have a registered nurse around, as well as Betsy.

Mindy went into the nursery to check on the twins, while Danny grabbed an extra blanket from the cupboard and threw it over Morgan. He then joined Mindy in the nursery. His wife was gazing adoringly at the sleeping babies.

"I feel like they got bigger, which is stupid cause we were only gone three hours. I guess I just don't want to miss anything," Mindy said, laying a kiss on each of their foreheads.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. When I went back to work, after they were born, I couldn't stop thinking about the end of the day when I could go home to them, and you. I wanted to see all the smiles I'd missed while I was gone."

"But I sent you like four pictures every hour," Mindy said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but that's not the same as them being right in front of you, you know?"

"Yeah."

"We should go to bed. Our date night isn't over yet," Danny said, taking her hand in his and looking at her with his smoldering eyes.

"Danny, we can't. Morgan is still here. He'll hear us!" Mindy protested in a hushed tone.

"So we lock the door, and I can be quiet if you can," Danny said, pulling her closer to him.

"You're on," Mindy half whispered, pulling him out of the nursery and toward their bedroom.


	3. First day of school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres chapter 3, the twins are three years old and its there first day of pre-school, Danny get a little parental anxiety. I modeled the twins after a mix of the different toddlers in my life along with what I imagine children of Dandy would be, hope you like it. This chapter is also posted as a stand alone, which I posted yesterday as a submission to operation tonic water.  
> -P.Rom

"You guys got everything: your snacks, your toys?" Danny asked as he stood in front of the twins.

"Yes, Daddy," Chloe said exasperated. This was the third time her father had asked the question. Robbie just nodded as he held his sisters hand.

At three years old Chloe was already so precocious. On the twins third birthday, she'd announced that the only gift she wanted was to go to school then quickly amended that request by adding some new dresses and shoes, along with a new doll. She was her mother’s daughter alright, stubborn to a T. She also had her father’s impatience for trivial things, like when her mother went on a rant about what some actress had done fashion wise with her daughter had been stolen from something she'd done with Chloe.

Chloe's interest lay with her favorite cartoons, especially the Disney princesses, of which Elsa, from Frozen was her favorite. In fact she loved the movie so much she would make her twin brother reenact scenes from the movie with her. Robbie doted on his sister, so he would play along, except when she'd try to dress him up to play a female role, like Anna, Elsa's sister. That was when he would put his foot down and go play with his Legos. At three years old Robbie had a keen sense and eye for detail and would spend hours quietly playing and building with his Legos. Chloe would sometimes help, but get bored and go play with her dolls.

Though the twins had different interest, one would never stray far from the other. They were very close, and when it came to the playground, they would always have the other’s back, if another kid said something mean. Or if someone tried to push Robbie, who was such a sensitive sweetheart, around, Chloe would immediately jump in to protect her twin brother.

"Mommy!" Robbie and Chloe yelled a smile on their faces as Mindy rushed over. She was dressed in scrubs.

"Oh thank God, I made it in time. Look at my babies all ready for school," Mindy said, hugging the twins. She'd been on call at the hospital overnight, and planned to meet Danny at the twins’ new preschool when she was done. Even though she was exhausted she didn't want to miss their first day of school.

"Yeah, they're gonna let them into the classroom in a few minutes. How was your night?" Danny asked, giving his wife a quick kiss.

"We'll talk about that later, I want pictures!" Mindy said, handing her phone to Danny to snap pictures of her with the twins. She would have snapped a dozen or so at home, if she'd been there. She knew Danny probably was too focused on getting them fed and ready, to take any pictures, so now was her chance.

"Ok. How does this thing even work?" Danny asked, frustrated as he tried to work his wife's camera phone.

"Danny, I've had that phone for two years, and I've shown you how to use it a dozen times, how have you not figured it out by now?" Mindy said, annoyed.

"There's just too many buttons…." Danny said, getting even more frustrated.

"I've got it Dr.C. Why don't you get in the picture?" Morgan asked, suddenly appearing.

"Morgan, what are you doing here?" Danny asked, confused.

"I tagged along with Dr. L. As their godfather, I couldn't miss their first day of school, now, could I?" Morgan asked.

"For the last time, Morgan, you're not their Godfather. Richie and Rishi are," Danny said, but Morgan just hushed him and pushed him towards his family. Morgan snapped a couple of pictures of the little family. Then at Mindy's request, pictures of the twins together by themselves and then a couple with the twins individually.

"Alright, children, it’s time to go inside," A woman, one of the teachers said.

Chloe and Robbie started to walk in the direction of their classroom when Danny stopped them.

"Hold on for a second. I just want you two to know that Mommy and I love you and that we hope you have a great day. And if either of you get scared, or wanna go home for any reason, she or I will come and pick you up and we'll try this again tomorrow, okay?" Danny asked, stooping down to talk to the twins at their eye level.

"We'll be okay, Daddy. I'll take care of Robbie, just like I promised," Chloe said, patting her dad reassuringly on the shoulder.

"I know you will sweetheart," Danny said with a half smile, standing up.

"I love you," Mindy said, giving them one last hug.

The twins then joined the other kids and walked into the classroom. Mindy turned to Danny who was rubbing his eyes.

 "Danny, are you crying?"

"No, I just got a little, a little dust in my eye, that's all."

"Aw, Babe, it's okay. They'll be okay. They'll have each other. And I'll be back to pick them up in three hours," Mindy said, comforting her husband.

"I know, it's just that we're leaving our babies with strangers. What if Chlo comes back with gum in her hair, or Robbie catches a bug from some snot-nosed kid? We don't know who those other kids in there are," Danny said.

"Babe, come on, we checked out this school extensively before we enrolled them. They'll be okay.  I need you to focus right now. You asked me how my night was earlier and there's something I want to talk to you about," Mindy said with a serious tone as they walked toward the parking lot.

"Okay," Danny said snapping out of his parental anxiety over the twins.

"During my last delivery, I realized something, holding that new born baby and seeing the joy on the parents’ faces. With the twins being older, I've been thinking," Mindy said.

"Thinking about what?" Danny asked as they stood in front of his car.

"I think I'm ready to start trying for another baby now. I know we said we'd wait until the twins started kindergarten, and I never thought I'd say this, but I miss everything that comes with having a baby in the house. I know Chloe wants a sister. If we have a girl she'll stop trying to dress up Robbie like one."

"Okay," Danny said, but Mindy continued to talk.

"Plus, we just moved into the new place. The twins have their own rooms already, and we do have a spare bedroom that could serve as a nursery...wait, did you just say okay?" Mindy asked.

"Yeah, let’s do it. Let’s have another baby, or rather a third baby," Danny said with a smile.

"Danny, are you sure?" Mindy asked, taking his hand.

"Yeah, I love Robbie and Chloe. They're amazing kids, but, we always said we'd have at least three. Why not start now? I can't wait to see what the next one will be like," Danny said pulling her closer to him and passionately kissing her.

 "Can I be the godfather?"

"Dammit, Morgan, will you quit doing that, and maybe." Danny said when Morgan again appeared out of nowhere.

"Morgan, I know I promised you a ride back, but Danny and I have some things to attend to, so you'll have to take the train back," Mindy said with a sly smile on her face.

"Oh come on, you promised! Oh, oh I get it, you guys are gonna go get started on baby number three. I get it," Morgan said, raising his eyebrows as he noted Mindy's flushed appearance and Danny's heavy breathing.

"Ew, Morgan, that's, stop that, get your mind out of the gutter. We're going to go home and , yeah, we're just going home," Mindy said, quickly making her way to the front passenger side of Danny's car and getting in. Danny got in the car too, shaking his head as Morgan gave them two thumbs up with a knowing smile.

"So, with minimal traffic, we'll have about an hour before I have to go into work," Danny said, as he put his seat belt on.

"Stop calculating and just drive, Danny!" Mindy said, wishing they were already back at their house in their bedroom. Who knew making a baby would be so hot, especially when planned? They hadn't planned the twins, but they were a welcome surprise.

As Danny drove, Mindy thought about all the wonderful changes another member of their little family would bring. She couldn't wait to feel that new baby growing inside of her, or for the moment she'd be able to hold that child in her arms. They still had all of Chloe and Robbie's baby stuff, but there were just so many new fashions, she would still need to buy some new stuff. She couldn't very well have her new baby in clothing from two years ago.

Danny couldn't help but think that if they had another girl she would have him wrapped around her little finger, just like Chloe did. Or if it was another boy, he imagined taking him with Robbie to baseball games, while Chloe and Mindy had their spa days. Whether a boy or a girl, Danny couldn't wait to relive the journey of having a baby all over again with his wife and best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this kinda went into a different direction then I expected, which is a good thing cause it will lead into chapter 4 which will be set a few months after the sick kiddies event in chapter 1. I still have to write it so just be on the look out, I kinda post my writing progress on tumblr so follow me at mindiangrowl, thanks for reading. Special thanks as always to my awesome beta robinbrowneyes1975 for editing two chapters in a day and a half, follow her on tumblr at redrobin2175.  
> -P.Rom


	4. Baby Makes Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter of this series of connected one-shots, like I said at the end of the previous chapter, this takes place a little bit after the sick kiddies part of chapter one , so the twins are four years old. This starts a little angsty but it doesn't last long before the fluff starts ,so stick with it.

After deciding to try for another baby, Danny and Mindy found it wasn't as easy getting pregnant this time around. Mindy kept up her optimism and hope that it would happen, but after a year passed by with no pregnancy, even she was beginning to doubt. She and Danny were checked out and no problems were found in terms of fertility. There was no physical reason why they hadn't gotten pregnant. They'd had one positive result at the end of that year, after a missed period, but when Mindy went in for a blood test it indicated she wasn't pregnant. She got her period two days later, and when the twins were in bed asleep, Danny found her crying in their bed.

"Min?" Danny said, walking into their room. Her only response was a deep sob. Danny felt his heart break; he hadn't felt that way since the time they'd briefly broken up.

Danny made his way to the bed, and pulled his crying wife into his arms. He knew there was nothing he could say to make her feel better, all he could do was be there for her, holding her close and not letting go, for as long as she needed it. Mindy cried for a few more minutes, before pulling away from Danny and speaking.

"I'm sorry, Danny," Mindy said, her face streaked with tears.

"For what?" Danny asked, confused.

"I know the doctors say everything is healthy, but I think they're wrong. I think it’s me. It's my fault. It's gotta be me, right? We've been trying for a year. I know I should have eaten and taken better care of myself when I was younger, but I always thought I'd be okay. The fact that we can't get pregnant again has to mean I was wrong," Mindy said.

"Min, sweetheart, that's not true. Listen, sometimes these things take a while. We're gynecologists. We know that better than anyone. So what if for some reason, we don't have another baby..." Danny began, but Mindy cut him off.

"Don't say that, Danny. I know you want this as much as I do."

"I wasn't done," Danny answered, grasping her hand in his.

"Of course, I'd be happy to have another baby, but you've already given me two amazing and wonderful children.  So if two is all we get, that's already more than I ever thought I would have. Whatever happens, you, Chloe and Robbie are more than enough for me. Because I love them and I love you, always, no matter what," Danny said, pulling her closer to him and kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, Danny, so much," Mindy said, kissing him. Things started to heat up between them, but with her current situation and the exhaustion and stress they'd both been under, they settled for cuddling.

"Min," Danny said as they lay in bed together, "why don't we go out to dinner on Saturday? We've both been stressed, and with everything we could use a night out."

"Can we go dancing?" Mindy asked, lifting her head from his chest .

"Yeah, why not?" Danny said, offering her a smile.

"But what about the twins?" Mindy asked. They hadn't spent a night out away from the kids since the twins had both been hospitalized a few months prior.

"Morgan's been begging us to watch them. He wants the practice for when he and Tamara decide to start trying," Danny replied.

"You already told him yes, didn't you?" Mindy said, sensing that this wasn't a spur of the moment plan.

"I might have," Danny said smugly.

"Yeah, let’s do it. We both could use a fun night out. Not that I don't love spending time in with the kids and re-watching Finding Nemo for the sixth time," Mindy said with a smirk.

"Good, ‘cause I've got everything planned out," Danny said.

"Really! So, we've got dancing. What else?" Mindy asked.

"Dinner."

"And?"

"You know the usual, romance stuff," Danny said nonchalantly.

"Usual romance stuff?"

"Yup, usual romance stuff."

"Hmmm, okay," Mindy said, and surprisingly didn't ask anymore questions. Instead she lay her head back down on her husband’s chest and quickly drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Two and a half Months Later

Mindy was looking through a patient’s file, when suddenly she was hit with a wave of nausea. She made it to the restroom just in time, emptying her stomach of the two bear claws she'd eaten, along with the French toast breakfast Danny had made. She pulled herself up off the ground, and rinsed out her mouth with the water from the sink. She glanced at herself in the mirror and she looked awful. Thank god she'd made the last minute decision to wear her hair up that day. She was sweaty and her makeup was running. She turned the faucet on to run water down her face, but was hit with another wave of nausea, this time emptying whatever was left in her stomach in the sink.

"Betsy, where's Danny?" Mindy asked. After rinsing her mouth out a second time, she went in search of her husband, but he wasn't in his office.

"Dr. Castellano got called for an emergency surgery. Mrs. Brooks went into labor early. Is everything alright Dr. L?" Betsy asked, noting Mindy's disheveled appearance.

"Yeah, I just, I'm not feeling well, so I'm gonna go home. If you could reschedule my patients and have maintenance clean the women's restroom?" Mindy asked. She knew Danny might be in surgery for hours, so she would leave him a short message so he wouldn't worry when he got back to the office to find her gone.

"Sure. Are you sure everything's alright, should I call someone to pick you up?" Betsy said. Mindy looked like Danny did when he had bacterial meningitis a few years back.

"Yeah, no, I'll be alright. It's probably just the stomach flu," Mindy said, then left. She walked toward the subway, thinking through what she could have eaten to make her sick. She'd stolen a bite of Peter’s lunch yesterday, when she'd popped into his office to share the twins’ new school pictures. It looked good, but she was not prepared for the spiciness of it. That had to be it, right?

"That's why I shouldn't eat spicy food.... Oh my god, I'm probably pregnant!" Mindy said, stopping in her tracks. She thought back to her last period. She hadn't had one since right after their false positive, and she'd only been a week late then. She made her way to a corner store, buying four different pregnancy tests before catching the train home. The kids would be in school for another two hours. She took a deep breath then took the first pregnancy test, then the second, third and finally the fourth. With each test the result was the same, and after seeing the fourth test tears started to pour down her face. She took another deep breath, then called Danny's mom to see if she'd watch the twins after school.

After explaining why and what she had planned, Mama Castellano happily agreed to pick up the twins from school and keep them for a couple of hours. Mindy then went to go see a friend. She arrived back home an hour later, and got to work. Danny had texted her that he'd be home within the next hour, so she didn't have much time.

"Min? Robbie, Chlo?" Danny said, walking into their home and not seeing his wife or their children. Usually when he got home, it was bustling with noise. The four and a half year olds were pretty active.

"In the kitchen…" Mindy finally called out.

Danny found that strange because he could smell cooking food. Mindy never cooked. Well unless you count the one time a year on Danny's birthday. She always made him breakfast, or that one year when she'd cooked on their anniversary. He spotted a covered silver tray on the counter.

"What's going on?" Danny asked.

"I made dinner," Mindy said with a smile.

"But, it’s not my birthday," Danny said.

"Nope."

"Or our anniversary. I didn't miss our anniversary, did I?" Danny said, panicking.

"No, you idiot, it was four months ago," Mindy replied.

"Right, yeah, I knew that," Danny said.

"You want to see what I made?" Mindy asked, motioning to the covered silver tray.

"Sure. Okay," Danny said, a little scared. Mindy was acting more weird than usual. He lifted the cover off the tray to reveal four pregnancy test sticks all with positive results and a printed medical document.

"So what do you think?" Mindy said, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Are those… is that… are we?" Danny said, barely able to form the words. Mindy just nodded with a big smile.

"You're pregnant? We're pregnant?" Danny said, not believing it.

"Yeah, I went into the hospital after taking the tests and got it confirmed. We're having a baby!" Mindy said, beaming with joy.

"We're pregnant!" Danny said and happily scooped his wife up in his arms, spinning her around, before putting her down on the ground and kissing her.

"And you were all worried we'd only have two. I told you it would happen," Mindy said.

"I, what? That was you...." Danny began to defend himself till he saw the smirk on her face.

"You're messing with me."

"Thank you," Mindy said, wrapping her arms around his neck and looking deep into his eyes.

"For what?"

"For loving me and always being there and supportive when I doubt myself…oh, god, are the hormones starting already?" Mindy said, as tears started to fall down her face.

"No, all I see are tears of joy," Danny said rubbing the tears away from her face . He then kissed her, pouring all his joy and love for her into the kiss.

Seven Months later Danny and Mindy welcomed their third child into the world, a daughter, Piper Maria Castellano. Danny called her his little miracle. Mindy called her, her angel. Robbie adored her, and Chloe finally had a sister to play princess.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been pregnant and don't plan on being for awhile , but I know some people who've had difficulties etc and though this series is supposed to be fluffy, my idea of living happily ever after is that it should come with realistic obstacles that are apart of everyday life, which I had in mind as I wrote this. I hope y'all enjoyed this and I promise this is as heavy as the story will get. Special thanks as always to my lovely beta Robin, follower her on tumblr at redrobin2175, and me at mindiangrowl, I'm also on twitter Jenny Brown @mindiangrowl, I just joined and would love to connect with my fellow mindians.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the first chapter, more moments to come, I have at least 3 more ideas in mind, but after that I'll write as inspiration strikes, or if given a suggestions of something that occurs during the course of their life together , only thing is , I wont write any death, this is just gonna be fluff, with very mild realistic angst like with the kiddies being sick. I'm not a parent, but I have a god daughter I treat as my own, and have been babysitting infants(younger siblings, cousins) since I was 9(I'm now 25), so I just kinda used those experiences when writing this. Anywho, thanks for reading, follow me on tumblr at minidiangrowl.  
> -P.Rom


End file.
